


Jasper's Demands (Rewritten)

by lemonbitch



Series: Gem!Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gem Sex, Gemsonas - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: You've enjoyed serving the beefy goddess known as Jasper for a few weeks now. What she demands from you next is a dream come true.





	Jasper's Demands (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of publishing this, I've deleted the original work. I may re-upload it at some point but probably not. I rewrote this fic because it's poorly written in my opinion but I still find this hot and there's not enough Jasper x Reader out there. I hope you enjoy this one.

"Yes my Jasper?" you said as you walked into her quarters, diamond-saluting as you stood inside the entrance.

After a long period of rest, she had summoned you to her quarters on a ship returning from a mission to Kepler-62E, probably to assist her with a report or give her a shoulder rub. Jasper was a perfect quartz soldier: huge, loyal, incredibly strong. These qualities made her incredibly admired on Homeworld. As a perfect gem, she needed a pearl who could meet her demands, and meet them you did. Despite being a newer pearl you knew everything about your Jasper and how to serve her. Well... almost everything.

As a high-ranking gem, Jasper's quarters on the ship were luxuriously decorated. For starters, unlike the rest of the mint green ship, the walls and floors were a blood orange colour. Despite not requiring sleep to gain energy she had a huge bed that looked tempting to bounce onto. The gem you had been lusting after since your creation was at a large control panel with multiple screens floating. Each floating panel was filled with information that you couldn't comprehend with just one glance, Jasper was slouched over the desk with fingers entangled in her fluffy mane.

"Pearl," she sighed, her low voice sending a shiver down your spine, "I want you to do something for me."

Jasper rose from her throne and walked over to you, each step creating a loud thud that made you tremble, although you remained in your place. She stopped within inches of your small form. Her muscles bulged on her arms and legs although you could barely see them with your face about two inches away from her large breasts. You found it difficult to hide your flustered self from her as she stared down at you. Jasper was so intimidating but somehow you knew her intentions with you weren't cruel.

"What is it you require, my Jasper?" you asked.  
"Yellow Diamond has been giving me crap throughout this mission, I need relief."  
"Of course, my Jasper. Which sort of relief did you have in mind?"

You could make several guesses as to what kind of massage she wanted, but that went against your training. A commanding gem did not want to be bombarded with suggestions. Instead you maintained your posture and awaited her response.

"I want you to pleasure me. Orally." she stated bluntly,

Wait what? Were you hearing this correctly? You had only dreamed of performing sexual favours for your orange goddess, but your lower status had prevented you from letting these feelings be known to her. These kinds of orders were briefly covered in your training. What you didn't notice was your jaw dropping and your expression going a deep red.

"I take it you've never done this before," Jasper said with a chuckle, "come on."

She walked over to the bed and sat at the pillow end with her legs spread before phasing her clothes off to reveal what was between them. Fuck you couldn't believe she actually wanted you to do this. You felt your face heat up further. It was an honour to serve the legendary Jasper but that didn't make you feel any less nervous about this task. You wanted to dive in and eat her out but you knew you had to wait for her command. "What are you waiting for pearl? Get on the bed and eat me out." she said impatiently.

You obediently jumped onto the bed and crawled between her legs, apologising for your delay before wrapping your arms around her beautifully thick thighs and licking at the folds between her legs. A relaxed sigh of approval was heard above your head, encouraging you to keep going. What was it you were taught in training again? Focus on the clit? Suck the folds? Don't be afraid to really get in there? You let tried to combine the three pieces of advice you remembered by sucking on the lips while you flicked Jasper's clit with your tongue.

Next thing you felt was Jasper's bulky fingers in your hair. What did that mean? Were you doing this right? Her pleasured moans of "Fuck! Keep going Pearl" gave you the answer and you kept going, applying varied pressures and strokes with your tongue. A heat between your legs was felt as you enjoyed pleasing your mistress. Looking up at her aroused face left you soaking down there. She didn't seem to notice you sneaking your dominant hand away from her thigh to rub at your aroused sex. This was perfect. You loved serving Jasper in this way and you could tell she was enjoying it too. Possibly even more than you were. When she pushed your head against her, you whined in pleasure and felt an odd sensation build up inside you as you kept playing with yourself. You couldn't fully describe it, but it felt so good. To your surprise, Jasper's next move was to pull your head off her by your hair and look down at you:

"Pearl?"  
"Y-yes J-Jasper?" you stuttered in a trance,  
"Think you can lick me like that while I'm sitting on your face?"

Your eyes widened. You were still mesmerised from eating her out while you fiddled with yourself but this? This made you even wetter. The idea of having her on top of you like that just made your entire body heat up. Tossing any remaining dignity aside, you replied: "Oh Jasper, I'd be honoured! Please, use my face as you wish, my perfect quartz mistress!"

Honestly you never thought those words would escape your mouth so eagerly. You didn't know whether to freeze or look away in cringe. In the end you sucked it up and decided to do neither. Instead you pulled away from Jasper and laid on your back, allowing Jasper to climb onto you, chuckling. You smiled up at her and wrapped your arms around her thighs to pull her down onto you, once again lapping at her folds hungrily. It was a bonus that your flush of humiliation was now hidden beneath her flesh. It didn't even bother you that Jasper started rolling her hips slightly, grinding herself on you. The only problem was your intense arousal.

Your downstairs throbbed with desire and you couldn't ignore it. Once you heard your mistress panting and moaning loudly, you knew you could get away with sneaking your dominant hand off her thigh to get yourself off. And while you played with yourself, Jasper put one of her hands behind your head as you kept eating her out. Looks like she either didn't notice or just didn't care.

Humming into her clit, you looked up at Jasper to gauge her reaction. Past her bulky chest you could see she was throwing her head back in pleasure. Seeing her like this made a warm tension build up inside you as you kept rubbing yourself, heat building up for both of you with each lick you gave. Hearing her panting and moaning in ways that made her whole body (and yours by extension) vibrate added to it.

What pushed you over the edge was Jasper suddenly glaring down at you, purring and grunting. Her fanged grin. Those intense yellow eyes that bore into your own. A stare that said 'yes you're _mine_ , slave~'. You tried desperately to keep up the rhythm that you had found to elicit the best reaction from your mistress as you came, but your helpless moaning gave your orgasm away. The area you had been rubbing felt an intense sensation like a tsunami of pleasure and you couldn't even describe the overwhelming bliss in your head.

Once your orgasm had subsided, you resumed sucking on Jasper's folds as you lapped at her clit, a little too embarrassed to look up at her again after that little display. Not that she seemed to mind. In fact her noises became even louder and she gripped your hair tightly. You responded by tightly wrapping both your arms around her thighs again and eagerly moaning into her. At this point your entire face was soaked in her juices but you didn't care: you just kept eating her out the way she liked it.

You could tell she had hit orgasm herself from the way her legs trembled slightly as she moaned even louder than before, unknowingly tugging on your hair while tightening her grip on you. You ceased your actions only when Jasper forcefully removed your hands from her thighs and climbed off you, leaving you there with 2 wet patches: on one your face and one between your legs.

She chuckled at this and left you alone to recover, but not before teasing you by saying "I know you played with yourself without my permission. I'll have to punish you later~"


End file.
